criticalrolefandomcom-20200215-history
Talks Machina Episode 116
| Image = TM_116.jpg | ImageSize = | Caption = The thumbnail for , featuring Marisha Ray and Laura Bailey. | ChapterNum = TM | EpNum = 116 | GnSNum = C2E67a | Airdate = 2019-06-18 19:00 PDT | Runtime = 59:29 | VOD = https://critrole.com/qtvideo/talks-machina-discussing-c2e67-beyond-the-eyes-of-angels/ | Podcast = https://critrole.podbean.com/e/talks-machina-discussing-c2e67-beyond-the-eyes-of-angels/ | Starring = | SpecialGuests = | PrevChapterEp = | NextChapterEp = | PrevAirdateEp = |order=prev}} | NextAirdateEp = |order=next}} }} is the one hundred and sixteenth episode of Talks Machina. Laura Bailey and Marisha Ray discuss with host Brian Wayne Foster. Synopsis * @YankingMyVajane: To Both: Jester and Beau have both vocalized their concerns over Yasha's safety, but Yasha has made it known that she would like the group to leave her behind if she were captured or killed. Is that something that either Beau or Jester would ever consider doing? * @MegMHanna: Laura: What was Jester’s reasoning behind taking Nott's flask? Is she afraid that it will affect their friendship when Nott finds out? * @JLawleypop: For Marisha: Beau just gave Nott some wine, knowing she had been sober recently. What are her thoughts that led her to that and after she tossed her the bottle? * Jen Brunk: For Laura: Why was Jester so adamant that they should not sleep in the dungeon? Is she feeling the general peril and creepiness, or does her connection to the Traveler make her more sensitive to divine energies? * @AdiraStopsBrian: Marisha: After all the terrifying rooms they'd been through, why did Beau sit with her legs dangling into the chasm, seemingly relaxed? Does it relate back to what she said on the ball eater, "I'm almost more comfortable when everything's going to shit"? * Nathanael Cox: Both: Which of the four rooms you encountered this week had you the most worried? The spooky spiders, the miasmic mist, the countless corpses, or the baneful bridge? * Cosplay of the Week: Andy aka @AHeroOfHearts' Fjord (photo by @valentinecosp). * @Frankelstein_: Marisha: Nott drank the rest of Beaus sic family wine, leaving nothing left of her family on her person. Does that affect Beau in any way or is it just an empty wine skin? * @ItsYourGoRegard: For Laura: Jester seems particularly affected by the situation the Mighty Nein are currently in. Did seeing the manacles & torture instruments trigger memories of the Iron Shepherds & will she take Beau up on her previous offer to talk to a friend? * @CostumerDelight: Marisha: Beau was a hardcore tank this week. Did Caduceus's comment about "those with favor of a god" strike a nerve with her after their conversation about being special, or did she overlook it? * @CarnotLesbian: Laura: How does Jester keep up her positivity and enthusiasm in such depressing environments as the temple, when she's literally surrounded by things like corpses, blood sacrifices, and unspeakable horrors? * Matthew Meindl: Marisha: Does Beau see Jester's intervention (making a group decision personally) with Nott any differently than how she saw Caleb's group decision (concealing ceremonial bowl until dangers known)? * Fan Art of the Week: Opheliona aka @Opheliona's drawing of Beau removing the crystal. * @Astrodakai: Laura: Jester has been left many times when things got rough. Was it nice to finally have the group wait on her to be safe? Was she sad that Fjord did not come and save her like he had been lately? * @Styx_Dragon: For Marisha: Between this week, the time you climbed the tree, and approaching level 10 with its speed increase; is Beau afraid of being too fast for the group to keep up and fighting something she might have to deal with for a few rounds on her own? * Tabris1125: For Laura: being the only one talking to Oban, is she concerned that he seems to know about her and the other members of the M9, given his prior replies to her Sending? * NightWildWings: Marisha: As a member of an organization that prides itself on gaining knowledge and using it to their advantage, does Beau struggle with the idea of facing off against Oban, who seems to hold all the cards at the moment? * CalebIsNotOnFire: For both: Do you think that Oban is actually in the tomb, or do you think that there is a possibility that he tricked the m9 into releasing whatever is in there? * Wimtood: Both: Yasha seems to have taken the "bait" idea to heart. She keeps offering to go ahead alone. Are Beau and Jester worried that Yasha is going to get herself in more trouble than the M9 can handle? Or are you in favor of finding out what she can stir up? * @PamericaChavez: Laura: How does Jester feel regarding her mom's safety after Caleb voiced his concerns? The letter was well intentioned, but does she blame herself or Nott for putting Marion at risk? * @J-Meson: Marisha: Prevent us from listening to another mangled name pronunciation with an answer to this question: How many ball bearings does Beau have left, and did she ever imagine getting this much use out of them when she initially purchased them? Quotations * Brian: "We just spent 16 minutes trying to remember when you had a baby." * Laura: "Jester's reasoning behind taking Nott's flask is that she's fucking drinking too much and Jester knows that it's not good for her. She obviously is doing it so she doesn’t have to think about what her problems are...Jester doesn't have a lot of experience with social cues or helping anybody overcome anything like that, doesn't know what the right process would be. To her, removing the temptation means solving the problem." * Laura: "It's fucking creepy in there and there's ghosts and torture zombies." * Marisha: "It's just an empty wine skin, bitches." * Brian: "I watch Requiem for a Dream every night before bed and that's the saddest thing I've ever heard." * Laura: "I probably should go to therapy." * Laura: "They only know who is sending them the message if they know who the person is. Here's the thing: that guy never laid eyes on me in the battle at the store. He never saw me. How did he know it was me?" * Laura: "We're fucked." Marisha: "We're walking into a trap." * Marisha: "What if he's behind us and we just cleared the entire dungeon for him?" * Brian: "Two games left." * Laura: "I feel like the bridge is really creepy and cool and I want to see where it goes." * Brian: "It describes you perfectly, cheerfully being aggressive." External Links References Art: